


Sweet Tea (Sweet Husband)

by Kelptoh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Establish Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Just Seteth being a good husband really, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelptoh/pseuds/Kelptoh
Summary: Through the stresses of running a Church, it’s the small moments in the morning that count. Seteth reflects on how grateful he his for his wife, and how wonderful she is. There’s never enough time in the world for him to express his feelings to her, even after marriage.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sweet Tea (Sweet Husband)

Mornings at the monastery were rarely quiet. What would be peaceful hours in a small village were some of the more rambunctious times of the day. Some students of the Officers Academy were naturally early risers, often going to train or to get an early meal. Yells from the training grounds would rouse even the heaviest of sleepers on a bad day. On the third floor, the Archbishop and her husband were the two lucky souls in the monastery to be far enough from the chaos to not hear it.

Seteth groaned, burying himself under the covers of his shared bed. It was Sunday morning, the day he chose to sleep in. Ever since his wife took the position of Archbishop, much of their time together was strictly work related. While there were the smiles in passing and moments of affection during private meetings in one of their offices, truly personal matters had been reduced to the few minutes they had before heading to bed. He pulled the blankets up to his chin, resettling to his position at Byleth’s side. One arm rested on the curve of her waist while the other acted as a pillow for her. Despite his head still being in a haze, he still smiled at her sleeping form. 

A light snore came from Byleth instead of her normally silent breath. Seteth hummed, almost chuckling from the small sound. Living the majority of her life as a mercenary had conditioned her to be at the ready with the snap of a twig. Only when she was truly in a deep sleep did she snore. Her year as a professor helped her relax her into being able to attain such a state in the first place. A small part of him hoped that with them now married, he helped in a way as well.

From behind the curtains, thin streams of sunlight tried shining on the pair. Seteth squinted as one hit his eyes, encouraging him to snuggle closer into Byleth’s shoulder. He let out a grumble at the few students that did cause a ruckus on the floor below, noting to reprimand them later if he could. At the moment, though, that didn’t matter. Sleep almost caught him again before his wife turned to her back, letting out one more snore, slightly louder than before. 

As much as he enjoyed the sound, he knew at this rate, it’d only get worse. In the meantime, though, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to prepare a cup of tea. With his mind set, Seteth carefully uncovered himself from the comfort of their bed. A rug from a Great Wolf Byleth had killed not too long ago saved the man from early morning chills. The woman was a terrifying force, but here he was, picking out her favorite morning tea before she awoke. 

Inside of a small cabinet was their stash of Four Spice and Sweet Apple Blend teas, with different tea sets for each season of the year. The beginning of the Great Tree Moon marked the start of Spring as well, bringing in the menagerie of colors in the gardens and fields. Taking out the corresponding tea set, Seteth began heating up a pot of water over a small burner. All the while, Byleth’s snoring had calmed, coming down to slow breaths. Her arms were strewn about the mattress, taking over her husband’s side. One arm was casted over his pillow, dragging it out of order. Blankets twisted to fit her form with each toss and turn, most of it piling on top of her. Her mint hair covered the right side of her face and part of the other eye. 

Seteth chuckled at the state she put herself in. One wouldn’t expect the woman to be so chaotic while sleeping, taking over a bed fit for a king. Once again, she demonstrates how different she was to his past expectations. Each day he lived with her, he learned one more thing about her to add to that list. She wasn’t the stoic mercenary many perceived her to be so long ago;at least, not anymore. How much of it was her own growth or the merging of souls with the Goddess, he wasn’t sure. Now, it didn’t matter, not when she was peacefully sleeping, and alive.

The saint was broken away from his musing at the sound of rapidly popping of bubbles. Blowing out the flame below, he poured the water into the cups, allowing them to steep in the meantime. The water settled, gradually turning into different earthly tones in each cup. Satisfied, Seteth put the finishing touches to the table. With the small vase of freshly picked flowers and plate of scones from the snack basket, everything was set. 

On the bed, Byleth patted the spot her husband usually slept on. Rather than feeling the muscular body of him, her hand slightly bounced off of the pillow she was previously hugging. Noticing she was finally roused from her sleep, Seteth smiled, walking over to her side. She responded to his kiss on her head with a groan, pulling the covers over her head. 

He chuckled, peeling back the blankets.“Byleth, the later you take to wake, the colder the tea will be.”

“One more minute, will you allow me that?” she groaned.

“One minute for you is twenty for the rest for us. I regret to inform you, no, I will not.” 

Reluctantly, his wife pushed back her thick pile of blankets, shivering from the early morning air. It doesn’t seem the world has transitioned into the new season as quickly as she wanted it to. Taking one of the lighter blankets from the top, she wrapped herself as she dragged her feet towards the table. The scent of sweet apples warmed her chest, a comforting wave softly spreading throughout her body. 

Seteth pulled her chair out for her, pecking the crown of her head once again before sitting himself. Morning light streamed into their room, brighter than earlier, but not blindingly so. The Archbishop let out a content sigh after taking her first sip, relaxing into the chair as the tea cleared the lingering drowsiness. On the other side, Seteth offered her a couple scones, holding a small plate out to her. She gave him a grateful hum, placing it down next to her tea. 

“It’s quite peaceful today. Perhaps you would like to join Flayn in her afternoon fishing?” Seteth asked her, sipping his tea.

“If she’s willing to not sit out there until dinner. As much as I love her, at the rate she was at last week, the pond will be out of fish by the end of the year. And that’s being generous,” she held back a laugh, hiding her smile behind her cup. 

“Oh, it surely isn’t to that degree! She’s simply enthusiastic in her activities.”

“Seteth, my dear, she’s able to out do me on some days,” Byleth took a bite of her snone, crossing her ankles.

The Advisor rolled his shoulders back, readjusting his posture from a slight slump,“well, it’s to be expected when she has you as an instructor.” 

Byleth chortled, covering her mouth with her hand. Seteth let out a wheeze, a smile spreading wide. Looking at her in the morning normally warmed to his heart, but the soft joy she shared in small moments brought on a deeper feeling. In the time he had gotten to know the former mercenary, the same feeling bubbled up. At first, he was distant towards her, but still kept a watchful eye on her. His sister trusting this woman with such a position as professor when she likely only had a basic education concerned him greatly. Why was she chosen, out of the other residents in Garreg Mach, let alone all of Fodlan? She was known for her brutality in battle, if the rumors were true. The Ashen Demon showed no emotion no matter the circumstance. Along with that, besides combat, what substantial information could she bring? 

Her growth as a person, as well as her students showcased some of his concerns, but proved the opposite was true for others. Despite not knowing too much in the typical subjects she took to them quickly. Often she was seen checking out books multiple times a week from the library. Her seminars were informative, and she made sure to spend as much individualized time with her peers and students as possible. On her days off, she would bond with people over meals or tea (such as they’re doing now), or tend to the plants in the garden. Any fish she caught went to the stray dogs and cats around the monastery grounds. She may not have known her past too well, but in retrospect, it wasn’t her fault. Her father raised her to not know of his own past, and made dates unimportant unless related to work. The monastery was the first place she could call “home” since she was a small child.

“Seteth? Are you listening?”

“Huh? Oh, my apologies. I let my thoughts wander for a moment. Could you repeat what you said?” Seteth’s vision focused on Byleth’s face after a few blinks. Her face wrinkled with worry for a moment before softening.

The Archbishop shook her head, setting their empty plates into a pile in the middle, “it’s nothing important. Just my own random ideas, we can talk about it later.” 

“Are you sure, my dear?” he asked, collecting the dirty dishes and walking them over the washing bin, “you’re aware I enjoy listening to whatever you have to say.”

“I am perfectly aware, I just think that Flayn would like to be included in. You know, family plans,” Byleth finished off the last of the tea before passing the pot to Seteth.

“‘Family plans’? As in a vacation?” he paused his scrubbing, looking back over his shoulder to his wife. Over by the bed, she fixed the piled up blankets into their proper spread.

Looking at him with a raised brow, she said, “yeah? Something like that. I just thought we could all use a break. Our last one was in the Great Tree Moon. Take a weekend off to look around town. It’s been a while since we did that.” 

“That… would be wonderful. Though, we would need to prepare for it. Meetings with His Highness and his advisors begin this week, leaving us with less time for other parts of work,” his eyebrows scrunched together, “there is also the discussion about-”

“Seteth, you’re rambling again.”

“Ah- my apologies. As you were saying, yes, Flayn should be included in this conversation. Shall we meet over lunch this afternoon?” he mused, drying his hands.

“Sounds like a date. But not really. It’d be weird to have Flayn with us for a date. How about it’s just us for dinner, then?” Byleth wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist as he approached her, earning a smile in return. 

“Yes,” Seteth gently kissed her forehead, resting his hands on her hips, “I like that plan.”

“Perfect. Saves me the trouble from dragging you from your work.” she laughed while lightly slapping his arm a few times.

“That would not be necessary,” he cleared his throat, cheeks tinting pink, “but I do appreciate you looking out for my well being all the same.”

His wife smiled, leaning back to get a better look at him, “I’m just doing my job. Now, help me find my headpiece, would you? I lost it last night.”

“How did- nevermind, let me assist you,” Seteth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Letting go of her, he made sure to push in the chairs. 

“Thank you dear, you’re too sweet.” She chuckled, readjusting her wrinkled night clothes. One of these days, she should get something to keep them straight. 

“It is my duty as a loving husband. Know that I am always ready to help you however you need me, ” he reaffirmed, his back turned to her while searching for his robes. While not looking, he felt the gentle touch of his wife running up and down his back.

“I know,” Byleth smiled, leaving a kiss on the cheek, ”and that’s why I love you.” 

Walking away without receiving affection in return, she began checking under the various pieces of furniture littered around the room. Seteth huffed, letting a content smile grace his lips. Through it all, Byleth stood by his side without hesitation. Even before he started trusting her after his daughter’s kidnapping, she trusted he wasn’t the enemy. It extended to after the five years she was gone, not once did she question his judgement or feelings without reason. She reigned him in from the chaos of war and the worry of losing family members. All he wished was to repay her kindness in any way possible- and he will keep to that promise, no matter what. For he loved her, more than she could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first fic in a while! I’ve been working on this one on and off for a while now, and I’m just happy to have it out there. Comments of your thoughts would be great, I’m still trying to get used to things ^^; Thanks for reading!


End file.
